Life Afterwards
by Aliasgurl
Summary: up 2 chappie 8!! ~~post *The Telling* This is my first fan fic that i actually posted. Pleez review!!
1. Chapter 1

"What?" Sidney asked.  
  
"You've been missing for two years, Syd."  
  
"Don't."  
  
"Don't what?'  
  
"Don't say that. I.just killed her. Next thing I remember is waking up here. I haven't gone anywhere."  
  
" Syd."  
  
"No! Don't 'Syd' me Vangh. What.what's going on? Is Francie dead? What.how is Will? Where is my father?"  
  
After a moments hesitation Sydney asked the fateful question. "Who is she?"  
  
Michael remained silent.  
  
"Tell me. Is it Alice?"  
  
Michael stayed motionless.  
  
"Tell me dammnit!" she yelled as she jumped up and walked across the room. "I want to know. Who did you use to replace me? Huh? Is it Alice or did you just get with some. Forget it. I don't want to know."  
  
Michael looked up at her. "Syd, I love you. I could never replace you." He got up and walked over to her until he was mere inches from her face. "I love you. Tell me you believe me."  
  
Sydney inhaled the sweet smell of the man she loved and nodded. Softly she said, "I believe you. But." Her voice became stronger. "Why?"  
  
Michael gently pulled her to him. "Don't talk," he whispered as he bent down and kissed her. His side was gentle passion. Sydney's kiss was more out of anger and wanting.  
  
Sydney suddenly realized what they were doing and pulled away. "Who is she?"  
  
Michael clung to her. "Your you?"  
  
Sydney pulled away. "What do you mean? Michael. What are you talking about?"  
  
Michael looked confused. "Shit!"  
  
Sydney became concerned. "Michael. Are you okay?"  
  
Michael looked around. "Let's get you on that plane."  
  
"What plane?"  
  
"You want to go home right?"  
  
"Yes," Sydney replied still trying to figure out what was wrong with Michael.  
  
"Let's go then." Michael pulled Sydney with him.  
Sydney came out of the backroom of the plane followed by the doctor. She had just endured a physical and undergone a few blood tests and chemical tests. She came and sat down across from Vaungh.  
  
"Agent Vangh? May we speak to you for a few moments please?" the doctor asked.  
  
Michael complied with the orders and left with the doctor. Sydney began to analyze the situation as Michael disappeared through the back door.  
  
In the back room, the doctor motioned for Michael to sit down. Agent Bristow seems a little emotional and tired but that would be expected. She will be given an ocular scan as soon as we land. I already called headquarters and they have placed the other Agent Bristow in a suitable area. She also will receive an ocular scan. With our new evidence to Sloane possibly still having the doubling technology, we must be careful. Also, this one has a scar on her stomach. It looks like.well.it looks like a scar from a C section."  
  
"What does that mean?" Michael questioned.  
  
"It means, Agent Vangh, that it looks like she was pregnant and gave birth. The scar wouldn't show up after the doubling process. The scar is fairly old. I would say maybe about 7 to 8 months after her disappearance. We won't know until I conduct some tests."  
  
"I see what you mean. Why would you go through the trouble of impregnating a woman to show a scar?"  
  
"Not only that but, it isn't possible to undergo the doubling process while pregnant. That means that if we test her and it shows that she had a complete pregnancy. She is clear."  
  
"Which means I am not married to Sydney?"  
  
"No. It also means we have a child missing. If baby isn't with mommy then."  
  
"baby's missing," finished Michael.  
  
"Or dead." 


	2. Chapter 2

~~**~~Thanx to all who reviewed. This is my first posted story and I just can't believe you guys love it so much. To clarify: At this point Sydney has been doubled. Her double surfaced not 5 months ago. Now Sydney is now surfaced. Yes she had a baby. Again thanx for reviewing. Here is the new chappie. R&R!!~~**~~  
The plane landed in the early morning. Sydney slept on Michael's lap. Slowly he shook her awake.  
  
"Syd. Syd. Wake up. We're in LA."  
  
Sydney sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She cast Michael a fleeting glance she smiled. She moved her face to his. "I love you too." She smiled as she rose up and walked off the plane.  
  
Immediately men materialized around her. She noticed and recognized her father and Dixon. Michael came out of the plane. Just as Sydney was about to say 'Hi', Dixon grabbed her arms and cuffed her hands.  
  
"What? Get off." Sydney struggled.  
  
Jack looked into her eyes. "Come," he ordered.  
  
Sydney was pulled to a car and pushed inside. In the car sat Will at the wheel and Marshall to his side. Still by the plane, Michael spoke to Jack and Dixon.  
  
Sydney looked at Will. "Will? You're alive? I thought you were dead."  
  
Will looked at Sydney with distaste. "Don't talk to me. You aren't Sydney. I know Sydney and you aren't her."  
  
Sydney's eyes watered. "What?"  
  
"Cut the act!" Will yelled.  
  
Sydney's tears rolled down her face. She quickly dried them. "I don't know what you're talking about. I do know that I believed you were you when that double thing came up. I think this has something to do with that. I'll prove I am me."  
  
Will stood silent.  
  
"Ask me something. Anything. The kiss? Something about my mother? Work? How about when you disappeared? Ask me about the apartment. About Francie."  
  
"Shut up!" Will yelled. "Don't even play with me. I will kill you so fast. You aren't Sydney! So, shut up!"  
  
Sydney sat back. She decided that Will was probably true to his word.  
  
He didn't believe her. The truth sunk in like a cannonball. He didn't believe. Nobody did.  
Sydney was taken into the cell by the guard. Memories of visiting her mother and Will here were unbearable. Tears fell down her face. Why didn't Will believe? Even her father didn't believe. She could tell by the look in his eyes. Okay! Maybe he wasn't the most attentive father in the world but, he should still know.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and Dixon and Michael walked in. "Dixon."  
  
Dixon came up to her. "Come with me. We have to give you an ocular scan."  
  
Sydney looked at the men and her heart fell. Tears came to eyes again. "Michael. You don't believe me, do you?"  
  
Michael looked at her. He looked into her. And replied, "I don't know."  
  
Dixon grabbed Sydney's arm gently. "Come on."  
  
Sydney kept her eyes on Michael but, followed Dixon to the scanning room.  
  
Michael looked after her as she turned the corner he whispered to himself, "I know."  
Sydney was chained to the chair. The room was bland, totally white. Kendall, Jack, Michael, Will, and a woman who looked to be an identical of Sydney materialized. Sydney watched tearfully as Will sat the woman across from Sydney and apologized over and over for the inconvenience.  
  
After a few moments of silence, Kendall announced, "You both passed the test."  
  
Sydney looked at Kendall surprised, then at the woman. "You are gonna wish you were dead."  
  
The woman smiled for a brief second that no one caught but Sydney. "Yeah? Well you will be."  
  
The woman, who obviously had picked her cuffs, lunged at Sydney. Sydney tore her hand out of the cuffs with a bleeding fist she beat the woman's face. The woman climbed up and kneed her stomach. Sydney didn't miss a beat. She rose up and just as the woman was getting up, Sydney punched the woman in the throat. Suddenly the men pulled the two away from each other. Michael held Sydney and Will held the double.  
  
Sydney began to cry. Through her tears she said, "I love this man and no one is going to take him away. Got it bitch?"  
  
The double smiled quickly. Both Michael and Sydney saw it. "Bye-bye hun."  
  
Suddenly, the double exploded. 


	3. Chapter 3

~~**~~Heya! I would like to give a special thanx to Kimmers, twin*muse, and zrodezina. You guys were my first reviewers! Yay! Don't forget to review!!~~**~~  
A/N:  
  
How do you like it so far? If you have any questions, comments, or ideas please review and ask. I would love to help you clarify because I know I can be tough to understand so please don't be afraid to ask. Review!! 


	4. Chapter 4

~~**~~Hey!! I have too many great ideas in my head!! I hope you like the story!! Adios!!~~**~~  
Sydney woke up in the hospital bed. She noticed Michael sleeping peacefully next to her in the chair. As she began to take in the room, she absentmindedly ran her fingers through Michael's hair.  
  
Michael awoke. He looked up at Sydney. "Syd!" He jumped up and began hugging her and leaving kisses about her neck and face.  
  
Sydney took Michael's lips captive in a massively passionate kiss. As they pulled apart, Michael smiled at Sydney. "Michael? What happened?"  
  
Michael sat down and looked seriously at Sydney. "Syd. Two years ago, you disappeared. It was the hardest thing I went through. Your father wouldn't eat or sleep. He was always tense. He would go ballistic on anyone that came up to him. He was dying inside. So was I. We both were miserable. Then, Sloane called and we traded Sark for you. I was so happy. I asked you to marry me. We did. Then you.the real you surfaced. I am so sorry Syd."  
  
Sydney looked at Michael through teary eyes. "Where was the.wedding?"  
  
Michael began rubbing her hand in a circular motion. "It doesn't matter."  
  
"Do you still want to marry me?" Sydney asked smiling slightly and drying her tears.  
  
Michael smiled. "Of course."  
Sydney sat reading a book. It was called "The Darkest of Love". Michael had left to go to work. There were five guards outside her door. One would come in every five seconds to check on her.  
  
Suddenly, Jack materialized. "Sydney."  
  
Sydney looked up. "Hey Dad," she said with a slightly forced smile. She went straight back to her reading.  
  
Jack sat down at the end of the bed. "Sydney. I am sorry for not believing you. It's just that I was so happy you came back the first time and then you came back a second time.I was just mad that either one of you would be.I am so sorry."  
  
Sydney looked up and sat her book down next to her. "Dad. We both know that you aren't good with this. I love you too."  
  
Jack nodded. "Yep. That's what I'm talking about. Kendall wants you to see a therapist to bring back your memories."  
  
"Why?" Sydney questioned.  
  
"Vangh didn't tell you? You were pregnant. You gave a full pregnancy and birth. Tests were conclusive. The problem is that I don't see a grandkid. You have a meeting with a 'Ms. Lorana Sullivan' on Thursday. Vangh and I will look in on the therapy." Jack got up to leave.  
  
"Michael," Sydney called after him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"His name is Michael; not Vangh," Sydney commented smiling.  
  
Jack nodded. "Got it."  
Irina paced the room madly. "How could he do this!" she yelled.  
  
At that moment, Sloane entered.  
  
Irina grabbed him threw him at the wall and began to choke him. "Hom could you send a double after I told you not to!"  
  
Sloane coughed as Irina released him. "Relax. It wasn't Sydney."  
  
"Maybe so but she is identical to her. They obviously mistook her for Sydney."  
  
Sloane smiled. "Of course they would. Jack doesn't know anything about Jennifer."  
  
Irina looked at him as if he were crazy. "Of course not! Jennifer doesn't exist!"  
  
"Yes she does! You can't keep living like she doesn't!" Sloane yelled. His voice went calmer as he chose his next words carefully. "They are exactly alike."  
  
Irina closed her eyes. "Identical," she breathed. 


	5. Chapter 5

~~**~~World record!! What is this like 3 or 4 chappies in one day?? Awesome!! So any way. Time moves on. I would like to thank my bestie friendie Jobo for giving me the idea about the twins. Just so that you understand the story: Jennifer is Sydney's twin sister. They doubled her and sent her double as Sydney's. Irina is mad at Sloane for exposing any/both of her daughters. NEW TWISTS TO COME!! Review!!~~**~~  
Michael pushed Sydney's wheelchair down the hall. Sydney hummed under her breath. All of a sudden, Sydney spoke. "We need a song."  
  
Michael laughed lightly. "A song?"  
  
"Yes. Our song."  
  
"Okay. What's our song going to be?"  
  
"Have you ever watched 'Grease'?"  
  
"When I was a kid. My mom was obsessed with it. That and 'The Sound of Music'. Never subject a kid to that. Terrible movie."  
  
"'The Sound of Music'?"  
  
Michael laughed. "Yeah."  
  
"How about the song from 'Grease'?"  
  
"What one?"  
  
"The one Sandy sings. 'Hopelessly Devoted'."  
  
"It's a break-up song."  
  
"Oh. That's right. Any ideas?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"I figure one out."  
  
"Okay. You do that." Michael kissed Sydney lightly and pushed her into the room.  
  
Will laid sprawled on the bed. He turned his head towards them. His body was badly burnt.  
  
"Hey Will. How are you feeling?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Sydney. God! I am so sorry. The way I treated you."  
  
"It's okay Will." Sydney held Will's hand.  
  
"No. It's not okay. I betrayed you. I didn't realize."  
  
"It's okay Will," Sydney comforted.  
  
"No. It isn't. I am the one who seems to trust the wrong person when given that choice. I made the wrong decision with Allison and Francie. Then, I made the wrong decision with you and. your double. I'm sorry. I love you like a sister and. I don't know how I could have confused you with any body."  
  
"Will!" Sydney yelled. "It is okay. Everything's okay, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay then."  
  
Will looked at Sydney. "Are you being released?"  
  
"Yeah," she said smiling. "Michael is going to take me home."  
  
"You haven't seen the house yet have you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"It was my wedding gift to you two."  
  
Sydney smiled. "Michael told me. Thank you."  
  
"Are you guys going to get married? Technically, you two are still single."  
  
"Yes," Michael said a tiny bit annoyed that Will was talking about this.  
  
Will took the hint. "Well I will see you later then?" he asked Sydney.  
  
"Course," she answered. "Bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Will sat for a few moments alone before he turned on the TV.  
Michael unlocked the door carefully and lead Sydney inside.  
  
"It's beautiful."  
  
"Wait till you see the bedroom," Michael said with one eyebrow raised.  
  
Sydney smiled. "Can't wait."  
  
Michael picked her up as she giggled and brought her into the bedroom. 


	6. Chapter 6

~~**~~Hey all!! I am sorry that I have been spelling Vaughn's name wrong. I totally apologize. I know that I am not really a good writer but, I am trying. Sorry for the inconvenience. I wrote like 5 things Sunday May 11,2003 because my mom told me to stay in for mothers day. I don't know when this will download. Have fun and don't forget to REVIEW!! Thanx!~~**~~  
Jennifer sat on the couch silently. She sat reading the report in front of her. "So Sydney," she said softly to herself, "cute boyfriend."  
Sydney awoke to see Michael watching her. "Hey," he greeted smiling at her.  
  
"Hey. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing. Want breakfast?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Michael instantly produced a tray with two eggs, two bacon, and a daisy.  
  
"Awe."  
  
"No work. I called Kendall."  
  
"Thank you so much." Sydney leaned up and pulled Michael into a seductive and passionate kiss. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
Irina hurried to the door of the small house. She studied the plated mailbox. It read 'Mr. And Mrs. Vaughn'. She smiled. Her baby was going to be ok.  
  
Suddenly she knocked on the door.  
There was a knock at the door. Michael groaned and pulled on his boxers. He hurried to the door struggling with his tee shirt. "Yes?" he asked as he swung open the door.  
  
Irina stood there. "I need to see Sydney."  
  
Michael motioned for her to come in. Irina followed his hand and came in. Michael motioned for her to sit down. "I'll get Sydney."  
  
Irina sat for a moment in the small living room. 'Cozy' she thought.  
  
Suddenly, Michael materialized with Sydney in full dress and a gun clutched in his hand.  
  
Irina smiled. "I see you found your pants," she commented. She turned to Sydney. "I want to turn myself in."  
  
"Again?" Sydney asked with sarcasm.  
  
"No. For real this time. Sydney. Your father hates me and he has a right to but, I do love you. I love you both. This Rambaldi prophecy thing has only hurt me. And you and your father. The thing is that if I turn myself in, your father will have me killed or kill me himself. I need your help."  
  
Sydney looked to Michael. He shrugged his shoulders. "It's up to you."  
  
Sydney looked at her mother. "What do you want and I will tell if I will do it."  
  
"I just want confirmation that I will not be killed."  
  
"Or?"  
  
"You should know by now that you gave birth to a child. Sloane has it. You make it look like you captured me and trade me for the baby."  
  
Michael moved forward. "Will he do it?'  
  
Irina smiled. "He'll do it. All you have to do is threaten to kill his daughter."  
  
"He has a daughter?" asked Sydney.  
  
"Yes. You." 


	7. Chapter 7

I am having a major writers block. If you have any ideas, pleez post them in my reviews. I am thinking that I might just end the story now. Tell me what you think. 


	8. Chapter 8

"What?" Sydney questioned. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Irina smiled at the play of reactions. "At the time of your.when you were conceived, I was sleeping with both your father and Sloane. It is a possibility that he is your father. He has always thought that he was. That's why he never killed you."  
  
Sydney shook her head side to side. "It is not possible that he is my father. He never will be and I don't ever ever want you top even suggest that I am."  
  
Irina nodded. "So. Do you want your baby back?"  
  
Sydney nodded. "Of course"  
  
"I've got a plan."  
  
Jack sat at the patio table waiting for his guest. Suddenly, Sloane materialized and sat down across from him.  
  
"Jack. I was surprised when you called me. I thought that you were retired."  
  
"They are going to execute Sydney," Jack said not wasting any time.  
  
"What?"  
  
"My superior found out that Derevko had contacted Sydney and Sydney withheld this information."  
  
"What did Irina say?"  
  
"That I had a grandchild that I didn't know about. A fellow agent and myself have decided that Sydney is probably safer in your hands than in the hands of my superior. We will trade Sydney for the child."  
  
"Done. I will contact you with the rendevous precedure."  
  
Jack nodded. "That's fine."  
  
Both men stood and departed.  
  
Sydney's mouth was taped and she was mildly drugged so that she didn't know where she was and would follow orders. Jack and Vaughn each held an arm. Sloane walked up to the three agents carrying a small girl. Vaughn removed the tape from Sydney's mouth gently.  
  
"My superior drugged her and we didn't want any noise," Jack explained.  
  
Sloane nodded. Jack took the small girl from Sloane's arms and gently passed sydney's arm to Sloane. Once again, both men departed.  
  
~~ How do you like it. Tell me what you think. Eden Rush. ~~ 


End file.
